How I met my miester
by raelynn gross
Summary: Soul's pov of how he and Maka met. Just a cute one shot I thought I'd write


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

I can't breathe. The rooms smaller all of a sudden and why can't I hear right? It kinda sounds as if I'm under water plus my tux feels to small. Why is everyone looking at me? This is suppose to be a party for Wes. He's the one who got into the London orchestra. Mothers talking to me. What is she saying...oh yeah I have to talk to people right. I watch my parents leave to speak with the other adults before making my way to the balcony outside. Once I leave the crowded room the noise rushes back. I feel the thin beads of sweat on my face as the soft classical music from the live band reaches me in the hall.

"Stupid party." I snarl as a few more rich adults walk past me. They seem more into their drinks to notice me. With a sigh I leave for the one place I can be alone and the one place I hate. The music room is just a floor above me as I begin my journey up the stairs. This part of the house is vacant of people so the risk of someone finding me is zero. I narrow my red eyes as I glance around the corner just to make sure the hall is indeed empty before opening the music room doors. The room itself is dark matching my mood perfectly. The light from the moon is strangly highlighting the grand piano in the middle of the room. Black and shiny wood perfectly clean. I sit down on the bench and lift the lid hiding the ivory keys. Carefully I press down a random key. The low G sharp feels the room. I take a deep breath before allowing my fingers to move across the black and white keys. The dark melody grows faster the longer I play. The feeling is strange though. Why am I starting to feel so calm? My soul feel's lighter all a sudden. The song comes to a slow end as silent clapping meets my ears. Quickly I spin around. There standing right infront of me is a pigtailed blonde around my age smileing. Her purple dress sways as she moves back and forth.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" is the smart words from my mouth.

"Sythe miester Maka Albarn." She proudly replies. Her voice is calming to me. Actually her whole being here thing is comforting me...weird.

"I'm Soul Evans...can I help you with something?" my manners are slowly trying to kick in. Key word trying because this chick may calm me but her being so quiet and stuff is really freacking me out.

"Your brother is the guy who this party is for right?" she askes. I nodd still abit surprised she is still here.

"That song you just played was so dark but calming it made my soul feel...safe i guess even though it was so sad." this Maka girl is complementing my music...ok she is one strange girl who should not be here.

"Thanks." What a complete not the word to say thing. Stupid idiot.

"Any way my father and mama are here to talk with a weapon that lives here and I guess that would be you." She continues. I seem to be nodding alot although thats not so strange I hate talking.

"So what kind of weapon are you?" Ah a question that could get me killed. Why did I just transform my arm into a sythe..bad arm and why is she smiling?

"Cool my papa's a sythe as well." Cool? She said cool. I like this girl all ready.

"Yeah so your parents are?" I ask abit confused.

"Spirit and Kami Albarn the personal and strongest deathsythe in the world that is working for Lord Death in Death city Nevada. And mama's the current angel of death." she proclaims proudly. Glad I didn't meet them first...wait lord death...Nevada...oh hell that Shibusen school gramps told me about came here?

"So am I in trouble. I mean I dont think lord deaths personal deathsythe usually visits their potential students." I squeak. How uncool I'm freaking out infront of a again that laughter of hers is bouncing off the walls.

"No personally between you and me I think my papa's just here to womanize." she say's in distaste. Oh now do I sense hatred for the fahter figure classical Disney here. I shot her my shark tooth smile causing her to laugh again.

"You look like a rabbit." she mused. Well that remark I didn't expect.

"Well besides the teeth." she concluded. We sat in silence before she spoke again.

"Our souls have linked or have you noticed?" she asked. She must have taken my blank look to know I had no clue what she had just said.

"Soul's linking is between a weapon and miester seeing as your a weapon and I'm a miester.." but before she could finish the doors burst open to reveal my parents and brother closely followed by who I prosummed to be her parents.

"Maka there you are." her mother siad happily.

"Your Soul Evans, the weapon I was sent to see." Spirit asked his red hair falling in his face as he leaned down to face me. I gulped and stood. Bowing respectfully I introduced myself as a weapon. As my mother stepped forward I felt myself move infront of Maka. My mother and father contrary to popular beleif hated low class citizens a.k.a commeners.

"I trust this school is worth the money." she asked in her snobbish nasily voice.

"Of corse it's ran by the god of death himself and our daughters starting next year as well." Kami said happily. There right there is the reason why I hate my mother. Her caculating eyes are trying to find a way to get rid of me.

"Well seeing as the schools all away across the ocean we wont beable to support the weapon so I trust it can still attend with no gaurdians there?" my father asked. Yep hate him to and the way he's starring at the girl behind me he better be lucky I dont kill him tonight.

"I'm sure he will be fine mother, father this is Soul we're talking about. He was independent aat age three." Wes laughed as he turned to leave the room.

"Is their anyway we can send the weapon with you now?" my mother asked. Why am I called weapon with herand father ever since I found out about this ability its been weapon this weapon that no Soul I mean they named me it damnit.

"His name is Soul." Came the small voice behind me. I inwardly groaned as her parents chided her rude behavior.

"What did you say girl?" My mother asked.

"I said his name is Soul not weapon. He's your son isn't he so treat him like one." she yelled. Strangly I could feel her anger as if it were my own. I grab her hand to soothe her as my mother steps forward. I silently growl at her showing off my sharp teeth.

"Back off mother she just put in her opinion." I bark out.

"I dont take insults of opinions from filthy commoners. I'll take my leave if the weapon is still here tomorrow I'll send it to the school myself but if you take it then It will save me the money instead of throwing it away." and simply like that my mother left without a word of love to me...yep same ole same ole.

"We can't bring you with us but we will be proud to have you at the school next year dear." Kami smiled before pulling the red haired man from the room.

"Come along Maka its time to leave." she called back. Maka nodded before turning to me.

"I look forward to making you a great and strong death sythe next year partner." and with that she kissed my cheek and ran off.

********AT SHIBUSEN************

I can't breath the whole place is to small and crowded. And once again this damn tux is to small. I have to get out of here. Lets see theres suppose to be a music room in here somewhere. I quickly scan the rooms opening and closeing doors trying to find the one place I pray noone knows about. Yes! Found it the one dark dusty place in this school and oh yay a piano my most hated and loved instument. Calmly I take a seat on the bench and lift the lid covering the ivory keys. Silently I pray its in tune and surprisingly it is. Like so many months before I pressed the G sharp key down and allowed my soul to play its song. The dark melody grows faster the longer I play. The feeling isnt so strange anymore. Once again I'm starting to feel so calm. My soul feel's lighter all a sudden. The song comes to a slow end as silent clapping meets my ears. Quickly I spin around. There standing right infront of me is a pigtailed blonde around my age smileing. Her uniformed skirt sways as she moves back and forth.

"Sythe miester Maka Albarn." she smiles as she raises her hand to shake mine.

"Sythe weapon Soul Eater." I reply as I stand to take her hand. We both simply starred and smiled at one another.

"Let's go home partner." and with that I kiss her cheek before we make our way out the music room doors and into our new life together.


End file.
